Justice League Dark
Justice League Dark is a supernatural super-team created to deal with problems that the traditional Justice League of America - Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and their colleagues - can't handle. It comprises the DCU versions of John Constantine, Zatanna, Shade the Changing Man, Deadman and Madame Xanadu. Justice League Dark first appeared in its self-titled comic book series. Original Members John Constantine A British supernatural dabbler who's half magus and half conman, Constantine stands on the dividing line between Heaven and Hell. See here. Zatanna An extremely powerful magus with the ability to cast magic spells by speaking her will backwards. She makes her way as a stage magician in Vegas, but moonlights as a supernatural crime-fighter and member of the official Justice League of America. In the pre-Crisis DCU timeline she was a lover of Constantine's; whether this is still the case remains to be seen. Shade the Changing Man Aka Rac Shade; he was sent from the planet Meta to capture escaped criminals but ended up staying on Earth as a rogue agent. He appears to have gone a little insane, which can make it difficult for him to operate his his M-Vest, a reality-warping device. Deadman A murdered circus acrobat, Boston Brand was resurrected by the spirit of Earth to become a force for good. He is usually invisible and intangible to the living, but can affect the world by possessing human beings. Madame Xanadu An unkillable immortal who can interpret supernatural phenomena through her tarot cards. Despite her considerable supernatural powers she is unable to cure her blindness, which was inflicted upon her by a being known as The Spectre. Other Members * Andrew Bennett – A centuries-old vampire from the title I, Vampire. Becomes a member of Justice League Dark as a favor to Constantine and is forcibly induced permanently by him. Left the team in issue 14, rejoined in issue 35. * Black Orchid – A new shapeshifting version of Black Orchid. Revealed to be Alba Garcia, an A.R.G.U.S. Agent who worked under Col. Steve Trevor. Joined in issue 9.She was captured as part of Project Thaumaton for the Crime Syndicate. Left the team in issue 30. * Doctor Mist – The A.R.G.U.S supernatural expert and consultant, he is tasked alongside Black Orchid to keep watch on Constantine. He is later revealed to be a spy working for Felix Faust.19 He tries to redeem himself by opening a portal to another dimension to save Tim Hunter and Zatanna. Joined in issue #9 and left the team after it was revealed he was working for Faust in issue 11. * Frankenstein – An erudite creature created by Viktor Frankenstein, Frankenstein first assists the team in the Justice League Dark Annual #1. He chooses to stay with the team in issue 14, out of a sense of responsibility towards Zatanna and Tim Hunter. He was captured as part of Project Thaumaton for the Crime Syndicate. Left the team in issue 30. * Nightmare Nurse – Joined to help fight Blight during Forever Evil. A mysterious woman capable of healing even the most grievous mystical or supernatural wounds. Tried to clone Swamp Thing to help the JLD but the clone died leaving the real Swamp Thing in its place. Her name may be Asa. * Pandora – One of the Trinity of Sin, joined to help fight Blight during "Forever Evil". She unleashed the Seven Sins on Earth and has been fighting them for thousands of years. Her Box was a gateway that let the Crime Syndicate come from Earth-3. She is the mysterious figure who appeared at the end of Flashpoint when then the DC, Vertigo, and Wildstorm universes merged into one. She later appeared throughout the DC Universe, seemingly observing all the characters. Left the team in issue 29. * The Phantom Stranger – One of the Trinity of Sin, joined to help fight Blight during "Forever Evil". * Princess Amaya of House Amethyst – A fantasy princess from the world of Nilaa, and the main character of the Sword of Sorcery series. She is summoned to Earth in an effort to reconnect Tim Hunter with magic in the Justice League Dark Annual #1. Last seen with the team in issue 14. Afterwards, she returned to Nilaa. * Raven – A half demon half human hybrid who is the daughter of Trigon who was recruited by Zatanna to join the team in Forever Evil. She was in the Secret Seven in Flashpoint along with Zatanna. * Swamp Thing – First assisted the team in the "Horror City" storyline, issues 19-21, and continues to aid them in their fight against Blight. * Timothy Hunter – First introduced in issue 11, Timothy is a boy destined to wield and open the Books of Magic. He gave up his magic to save his father, but it was brought back when he shook Amethyst's hand. Timothy decides to stays in the alternate dimension as a wizard-king with his father, at the end of issue 18. * Zauriel – An angel who is a guardian of Heaven. He joined to help fight Blight during "Forever Evil". Adaptations * In April 2013, Guillermo del Toro expressed his desire to make an adaptation of the comic. Filming begun pre-production on a film version of Justice League Dark, featuring John Constantine as the lead character. n June 2015, the film was confirmed to still be in development at Warner Bros., with some of their other Vertigo Comics film adaptions moving to New Line Cinema. The Hollywood Reporter stated that del Toro was no longer attached to the project. In August 2016, it was announced that Doug Liman will direct the film with del Toro and Scott Rudin producing and Michael Gilio writing with the film being titled Dark Universe. * An animated film will be relaesed on fall 2016. There were some changes in the roster, which now includes Etrigan as a member. Category:Groups